it's a pretty rainy day
by KorrasamiFaberryLover
Summary: Quinn ama a Rachel con locura pero esta esta más concentrada en engañarle que de corresponderle. "Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".
1. cheating

**_Disclaimer: Glee_**

**__"Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".__**

**_Advertencias: Femslash, futuro lemmon_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>It's a rainy pretty day<span>_**

Santana caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto, iba hacía el club pero primero haría una parada rápida en el baño, allí se encontró con el sonido de los llantos de alguna chica.

—¿Quinn?—Preguntó abriendo la tercer puerta de uno de los baños. Quinn estaba llorando, con el rímel todo corrido y los ojos rojos, calculo que debió estar así un buen rato.

—¿Santana? ¿No deberías estar en el club, se suspendió a caso?—Le respondió y preguntó la otra, secando sus lágrimas y manchándose más de lo que estaba ya, tenía la nariz llena de polvo y rímel corrido.

—Lo mismo pregunto, vengo al baño y me encuentro contigo en este estado, ¿Qué pasó?**—**

**—**Y-yo…—Pero entre hipidos se largó a llorar más fuerte

Le contó que se encontró con Berry follándoselo a Punk, no podía creerlo aún después de que la noche anterior habían hecho el amor juntas y le dijo que de verdad la amaba muchísimo.

—Es una perra entonces—Dijo con odio la latina, ¿quién en su sano juicio prefiere a ese adefesio fracasado.

—Lo se…y yo soy una tonta por confiarles mis sentimientos, prefería cuando nos odiábamos era más fácil de llevar—Admitió tristemente.


	2. Could bitch

**_Disclaimer: Glee_**

**_Faberry_**

**_Advertencia: Femslash y Lemmon_**

**_Rating_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>As Cold as your Hearth<span>_**

Siempre creía que sus promesas eran reales, su amor verdadero, pero sabía muy bien que haría en sus brazos.

Ahora, ¿Qué puede hacer con sus labios, que querían besarla? ¿Qué puede hacer con sus manos que suplican su regreso? ¿Qué puede hacer con su esencia que se aferra a la suya?

En esos días escondía sus ganas de estar con ella, porque sino Santana la ahorcaría, pero qué podía hacer, ella seguía sintiéndola, seguía queriéndole y deseando poder volver a tocarla, pero empezó la ley del hielo cuando paso al día siguiente, Santana le había obligado a eso.

Le fue muy extraño ignorar los mensajes y llamadas de Rachel durante todo el fin de semana, porque normalmente se juntaban en su casa pero ahora no le confirmaba nada solo miraba y apagaba el celular.

_Hola Quinn_

_¿Cómo estás? Estoy en lo de Finn ¿Quieres que nos juntemos al rato? Si aceptas ven hacía aquí._

_Si no podemos vernos a la tarde en el parque, tomaremos algo y pasaremos el día, no lo se._

_Como sea, responde cuando puedas __J_

_Rachel Berry 3_

Quinn leyó el mensaje pero no le importo responderle en ese momento tiró el teléfono contra la pared, la batería y tapa salieron volando.

No pensaba en hacerle caso, ni el menor de los casos, iba a ignorarle hasta el cansancio. Porque ya no se sentía como para hablarle siquiera.

Tocaron la puerta y ella bajó a atender, era Santana que traía una bolsa con no sabía que, la dejó pasar.

—Hey, lista para la noche de chicas Gay Quinnie—Preguntó divertida, la otra asintió, era tan típico de ella apodarle así de original.

—Sí, ven, ya está listo para que veamos una película—Le siguió y ambas se acostaron en su living, encendió el tele.

Vieron un par de películas de terror, Quinn se cubrió con una sábana y cubrió a Santana por igual, se reposo en su hombro y Santana, esta le daba cariñitos en la espalda y en la pierna.

Mientras llegaban a la parte de más terror sonó su celular, que antes había armado de vuelta, Santana le ganó y tomó el celular.

—Así que esta fulana le sigue dando a los mensajes…pero que molesta—

La cara de Quinn se transformó en preocupación, quería leerlo, era tonto sí, pero quería, y sabía que ni loca su amiga le dejaría. Así que intentó volver la mirada a la tele mientras la otra borraba el mensaje, mierda, tal vez luego le hablaría solo para pedirle que le reenvíe el mensaje aunque sea perder la dignidad.

—Muy bien dale play—Y continuaron viendo el tele.

_Hey Quinn_

_¿Qué te pasa? Desde el Lunes que no pueo ponerme en contacto, no me hablas, no me respondes los mensajes ni llamadas, te busco pero no apareces por ninguna parte…_

_¿A qué va todo eso?_

_Con mucho amor tu novia Rachel Berry._

Santana ya lo había borrado de inmediato, esa perra no se pondría en contacto de su Quinnie, que se había dado cuenta que le gustaba hace unos días, le tenía un cariño extraño especial hacia ella, quería hacerle sonreír y que nada le duela, así que si tenía que echar a esa perra de Berry lo haría, todo por la rubia.

Así con ese tren de pensamientos la abrazó y miraban abrazadas la película, Quinn estaba acostumbrada que al contrario de su apariencia Santana era el ser más cariñoso del mundo, muy dulce y le encantaba eso de ella.


	3. Emply words

**_Dime qué hago yo_**

Aun podía sentir la esencia de Rachel aferrarse a la suya, la verdad se sentía terrible.

Quinn despertó llorando como todos los días desde aquel, se había mal acostumbrado a tener a Rachel abrazándole en la cama, dándole besos en el cuello, le daba esa linda sensación de querer más, porque era su calor era adictivo.

—Mierda…—Se dio vuelta de la cama, quería sentirse especial y no vacía otra vez.

Santana podía hasta sentir el mal sentimiento de su amiga desde el segundo piso, bajó y la busco.

Se acostó con ella.

—Hey, deja esa mentecita en paz, porque tanta complicación me llega y me despierta—Le dijo, de esa forma se acostó de lado mirándola, le acarició la mejilla, le puso uno de esos mechones de su pelo**—**Mira linda…estas cosas tienes que comenzar a ignorarlas, porque no hay forma de que vuelvas con esa perra—Le dijo y la abrazó por la cintura y le besó en la frente.

—Lo se…pero es difícil—Se dejó hacer, lo bueno es que con Santana podía sentir algo de calor que tanto le faltaba por eso se quedó en su casa todo el mes, su madre estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Desayunaron ligeramente ya que Sue les haría vomitar todo el desayuno si se pasaban, además las obligaba a tener esa silueta asesina, así que comieron un solo pan tostado y tomaron una tasa sola de té.

Cuando llegaron dejaron sus mochilas en los lockers.

—Oh mierda…aquí viene ella, ya sabes qué hacer, yo me iré o de lo contrario te juro que la dejo calva—Le dijo Santana cuando apareció Rachel.

La chica emocionada de ver a su novia luego de tanto tiempo sin contactarla.

—Quiiiiinn, mi amor hace mucho que no veo esa preciosa cara—Le dijo y la abrazó con fuerza por la espalda. De esa forma le salpicó besos en la espalda.

Quinn se estremeció contra su voluntad suspirando.

—Rachel…—Trató de no sonar tan rota, porque tenía que hablarle de lo ocurrido y dejarla, ese era el plan que le dijo Santana.

Cuando estaba por decirle algo, la tomó de la cara y comenzó a besarle con pasión.

Demasiado pasional, de esa forma estaba matándole, la separó con rapidez y antes de que dijeran más apareció Kurt.

—Mis pequeñas Lesbos, ¿Qué hacen, comemos juntos compre algo bien rico pero no vale robar?—Le comentó, las otras asintieron y le siguieron.

El chico era mil veces más sensible que Rachel y le notaba rara, en ese caso le miró con cara de escepticismo.

Pronto mientras Rachel buscó las bebidas, el le agarró la mano para detenerla.

—ya dime ¿Qué te pasó?—Le preguntó

—**Eh…**no, no pasa nada, no se de qué hablas—Le dijo y el no le creyón en lo más mínimo.

—No, vamos, ni tu te lo crees, dime que es lo malo porque no eres de las que se mantienen con cara de culo en toda la mañana—

Antes de poder decirle algo llegó Rachel y fue salvada de una incómoda confesión, pero a Kurt no se le olvidaría y ella lo sabía pero se hacer


	4. Olvídala de una vez

**_Odio amarte_**

Santana le hacía unas trenzas en el pelo, también le repartía unos besitos en el cuello, adoraba hacerle eso porque podía ver como se estremecía y además un poco de placer que no podía explicarse, puede ser porque le gustaba, pero no sabría decirle.

Quinn comía un sándwich, mientras miraba un libro, y Santana también pero desde atrás de ella.

Cuando terminó le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla pero le falló y fue a los labios, y Santana se sorprendió pero le llevó a besarle. Eso le provoco a ambas una sensación inexplicable, eran más que mil mariposas acosando su estomago y electricidad en toda su piel, si no algo más que ninguna pudo darse cuenta de lo que era por más que lo quisiera.

Quinn posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se sentía genial, y la otra le pasó por las caderas.

El beso duró un buen tiempo, y Santana comenzaba a calentarse, y cómo no lo haría con esa ardiente rubia, lo mismo Santana que no podía contra las ganas que le provocaba la sexy latina.

Cuando se dieron cuenta terminaron tiradas en el suelo besándose.

Al separarse se quedaron atónitas, no acababa de pasar lo que creían, no habían besado con ganas a su amiga…dios, estaba en medio de una ruptura por engaño y beso a su amiga.

—Wow…—Dijo Santana mirándole a los ojos con sorpresa

—Sí, wow…


	5. Perras siempre aparecen en mal momento

**_gabi; Aunque ya respondí, si sera un Faberry pero también buena parte de Santana/Quinn_**

**_Guest: Eso exacto, esperate a que Santana se entere que la sigue a Quinn aún y verás como la tormenta se desata._**

**_Guest: Dale tiempo a Quinn a que se haga la idea, y luego la mandará más que a la mierda, pero más cosas pasaran en esta historia antes de que puedan darse cuenta_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Yo seré lo que tú quieras que sea<span>_**

Quinn desde aquel día había evitado todo contacto más de lo estrictamente con las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, Santana y Rachel, aunque a la segunda por perra y la primera porque era muy incomodo luego de tremendo beso y más porque lo seguían haciendo casa vez que se veían, ¿Qué le pasaba con ella? Pero no sabía que hacer, a caso estaba con ella solo para olvidar a Rachel, para satisfacer el hueco que le dejo, eran tal vez con mucha suerte solo cosas de amigas muy…demasiado intimas, o se enamoraba de ella en serio, o dios, eso no por favor, le quería pero no quería involucrarse románticamente con nadie más que le pudiera destrozar el corazón.

Así que cuando se tuvieron que juntar en un dueto casi muerte, porque hablaban y no podían evitar verse, menos cuando cantaban que solo se mantenían con cara de no saber nada.

—Oye mira…debemos hablar de lo que…bueno ya sabes, de lo que nos está pasando aquí—Puntualizó la latina y ella solo asintió nerviosa—Vamos no estés nerviosa, además no es solo para eso, m e debes mi noche de chicas que Rachel vivía quitándome—Cuando la nombró vio la cara de horror y sufrimiento la chica—Oh dios mío no debí…

—No…yo, tengo que superarla—Suspiró y Santana le besó la mejilla con cariño y se fue, definitivamente sintió algo, pero no sabría si correspondía al sector de gustar, pero bueno líos así para más tarde tenía suficiente con escribir la canción que planeaba cantar en la graduación.

Cuando se encontró sola en el club Glee aprovechó y comenzó a escribir en la partitura estaba bien inspirada, lástima que llegó a quien menos quería ver…

—Ahora no...Bittany te dije que luego te doy el trabajo hecho y…—Pero al mirar a quien entro se sorprendió—Rachel…


End file.
